


Zany as a Flavor

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Character Study, F/M, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Yes, we all know Luna's strange—but /how/ strange? A kind of drabble-list of Luna's best shockers...including one made up as a fanon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Done for the character Luna Lovegood and the flaw "unpredictable" for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC, and done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

_"Love is like war; easy to begin but very hard to stop." —Henry Louis Mencken_

Luna Lovegood was Fate's sister—both were completely unfathomable.

When Harry and friends first met her, she'd been reading a newspaper upside down. She had her wand tucked behind her ear. She wore a butterbeer bottle-cap necklace and radish earrings. Even polite Hermione had slipped up and called her "Loony Lovegood." But all Luna ever did was smile.

And warn them about the Nargles.

Then Ron joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry had become Captain that year, too. Luna, ever their steadfast friend, decided on the best way to cheer them on, despite how distracting she might be. Or maybe the point was to distract the opposing team… Regardless, Luna did something no one else would:

She wore a _roaring_ lion hat-mask-thingy. Yep. It roared all right.

Later that same year, she—despite not being very interested in Quidditch—did the unthinkable, much to Professor McGonagall's chagrin.

Luna did commentary. Obviously, that didn't last long.

After the Battle of Hogwarts and all the heartbreak that ensued from the losses, Luna surprised her friends—mainly Hermione and Ginny—by _not_ getting together with Neville Longbottom. Sure, he was a kind boy, but he wasn't the one for Luna. Maybe it hadn't been as surprising when she'd met Rolf Scamander and married him. But no one had expected her to have kids, let alone twins.

And no one had expected her to divorce Rolf, either.

Luna only ever wore her dreamy smile, a different kind of witch. She would only ever keep surprising them.

But did that surprise have to be that she was Remus Lupin's new girlfriend?

He'd only just been dumped by Nymphadora Tonks, his now ex-wife. He had a son, too, Teddy. Teddy seemed to like Luna well enough, but he was only a preteen. It was weird for him to see his father with someone so young—and yet…

What surprised everyone the most was how well Luna worked with Remus. If only they knew that she'd more than admired him for many years….

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay… So this turned into a Rena pairing, but whatever. I love Remus with Luna. They're too cute together. This really was for all the Rena shippers! Go, Remus/Luna! XD (Check out In the Present if you want more Rena from me! :D)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki! :3
> 
> 2016: Tbh, rereading this six years later, I'm not sure I'm fond of this anymore, perhaps because of the pairing twist at the end… Don't get me wrong: I love Rena, but I think it would've been nice to leave this Luna-centric somehow. Oh, well. :L Hmm.


End file.
